


[Fanvid] Cosima & Delphine - Crazy In Love

by Novemberstern



Series: Cosima & Delphine Story [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Vidding Is Art, cophine - Freeform, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Cosima & Delphine Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805551
Kudos: 10





	[Fanvid] Cosima & Delphine - Crazy In Love

The SciFi thriller series Orphan Black is one of my favourite TV shows ever! I was completely hooked when I watched it for the first time in 2016. The way it comes in from the first scene with a complete mystery that just continues to unravel into more mysteries throughout the series so that you can't stop watching the episodes to see what is next. And Tatiana Maslany is truly amazing in her portrayal of all the different clone sisters! I actually lose that it is the same actress for all the characters, from surburban soccer mom Alison, rebellious Sarah, spirited Cosima through to crazed loveable sestra Helena. All characters are played by Tatiana to such a precision degree - every movement, accent, clothing style, facial expression - that one would believe they are all different actors playing each part. It takes a great talent to make each character come to life and be believably so different.

Within the Orphan Black plot to me Cosima & Delphine are still one of the best fictional gay pride love couple on TV as their love relationship is not portrayed angst-ridden and problematic. They are just two brilliant scientists, spirited personalities, secure in their love for one another. Their connection is intellectual, very emotional and passionate. They have to face other problems, dangers and difficulties. There's Cosima’s nature as a clone as well as the serious health issues she faces because of it, the search for a cure...They are constantly under threat from outside forces, and Delphine is doing whatever she can to fulfill her promise of protecting Cosima and her clone sisters by utilizing her position within the group of Neolution power players to advance their cause. In doing so Delphine is hiding stuff (when they first met she was Cosima’s monitor and was supposed to just befriend Cosima but never to fall for her, but she did). That's causing trust issue again and again, they lie to each other, hurt, break up...not because of a lack of love or desire to be together but because the greater good take precedence over the individual. They act mostly from love and concern for each other’s well being. Fortunately, these soulmates always come back together in the end. Their relationship is imperfect but it is incredibly damn beautiful! ❤❤❤

Enjoy watching!

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyFQ6VPxRhM&t=37s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyFQ6VPxRhM&t=37s)


End file.
